


Sic Itur Ad Astra

by 7dragons7



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: Beyond the Ruby Sea is a land that’s different from all that you could ever know or dream of.So they gifted her a new name. One all her own. One for the girl of the Steppe with pale scales. Scales like the remaining moon in the sky. Her own lonely entity setting off into a world that will change her life forever and always.(Full MSQ story for a Mute Au Ra WoL. Tags/ships/characters/rating/warning to be updated as things progress.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. The Songless Magpie

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a big thing for my WoL. Just to have it be written down somewhere. This is probably going to be exceptionally boring to anyone who isn't me. But that's a risk I was willing to take. ARR is going to be a slog and SHB is going to be incredibly horny. It just be like that.  
> If anyone does read it all... you're the real MVP and I'm sorry.)

Twenty two seasons have passed since the day a traveling caravan showed up in the Azim Steppe, parking itself at a trading post known as Reunion. Those that run this sanction are a silent people. They speak no words believing all to be lies. They do not partake in the combat that is done by many tribes within the Steppe and serve a single area that is to remain neutral no matter what goes on or who rules outside it. 

Au Ra are not the only race that dwells within Reunion. Often times a Hyur or even a Lalafell will be seen as they traverse the Ruby Sea from Kugane to extend the reach of their sales and line their pockets with something truly unique. One such cart did appear that late spring day. Said merchant talked and showed paperwork to get himself a stall within Reunion for just a couple weeks. Permission eventually granted he began his business. 

No one noticed at first for how could they? The child was silent. She did not cry or make a sound. Not because she was a particularly good child but because she couldn’t.

“You’re the ruling tribe here, are you not?” The merchant began, ushering over an Au Ra male dressed in bright yellows. His horns sharp and his expression grim. He peered at the Hyur male eyeing over the swords and spears. Interest clearly captured by the flick of his thick tail he made his way over, a young child at his heels. 

“Are we getting more weapons father? Do we not already have the best?”

“Surely it doesn’t hurt to look? How will you remain the best tribe if you do not have the best of the best?” The seller encouraged. He showed off his finest blades. His bows. His axes and maces. None of which really struck a chord with the leader of the Oronir. The trader was not deterred and instead lowered his voice a bit. “No matter. I know all about the Oronir. They need people to serve them. I’ve got just the thing. Not much now but she’ll grow.”

From beneath the table he pulls out a bundle where only a pale face with ivory scales is seen.

“Fished out of the Ruby Sea. Doesn’t make a sound. You couldn’t ask for a bigger blessing. Raise her right from the beginning and you’ll have yourself the perfect servant. She could serve that boy of yours.”

The Oronir king’s face twists in disgust. “That’s but an infant.” The young boy pushes himself onto his toes to see if he can take a curious peek. “The Oronir do not buy slaves. Those that serve us do so willingly because we are destined to be rulers of this land. What you offer is an insult. Magnai, come.”

The trader makes a soft “tsk” sound watching the Oronir not only walk away but head towards one of the Qestir. Quickly he makes to pack having the foresight to see that he’s going to be removed from this trading camp post haste. He really thought he could count on the all powerful Oronir to be in on this deal. This brat is causing him more trouble than she’s worth. Shoulda just left her half dead in the sea where he found her.

Quick as the man moves it is not nearly fast enough to stop the Qestir from decending upon his stall. He’s of course removed for there is no slave trading here. But he does not get to leave with the child. Not at all. The leader of the Qestir tribe gathers up the fussing bundle with gentle hands. This pale scaled Auri child is completely silent despite the tears welling in her bright eyes. She is like them in a sense… After the removal of the trader they gather together to decide what to do with the pale scaled infant. Perhaps… perhaps for a time they could look after her. Their tribe is already considered different with the role they play in this society. It would not be so terrible to have a babe like this among them.

Her name is stitched on the filthy blanket she was wrapped in. Kasasagi… a name that means Magpie. A beautiful song bird. Somewhat ironic considering this child has no voice of her own. 

So it is decided. For now she can stay. Kasasagi Qestir. 

For now turned out to be many seasons. The child grew and took to the work that they did rather gracefully. She knew how to sell and spot fakes. She was even able to help produce a few things of her own, quite good at stitching the bindings of books together and crafting inks from the stones around here. As she showed herself to be quite useful and so, the Qestir decided, perhaps she could stay even longer by their side.

“You there!”

Fourteen springs into her stay on the Steppe Kasasagi finds herself quite far off, plucking flowers that she can use for a bit of alchemy she’s been studying. The potions seem to be selling quite well and she'd like to continue helping her big family. But, unfortunately, she seems to have been found by a member of the Oronir tribe. This is one she doesn’t see very often for the prince doesn’t usually come to Reunion all that much. Not quite sure what he would want with her she bows her head towards him out of polite respect. The Oronir do rule everything even if the Qestir tend to keep to themselves as the truly neutral party it would still behoove her to be resepctful. 

“I had a feeling that something like fate, all those years ago, had come to pass when my father rescued you from your captors.”

Kasa offers him a slow blink, realization coming to a head. That’s right… This is not just the prince. This is Magnai. And she has certainly heard a rumor or two about him. 

“It’s clear as can be with your pale scales. You are the moon to my sun. My Nhaama.”

He says it so boldly that it’s honestly just so embarrassing. Some people really are shameless. But there is hope he may yet grow out of it yet. 

“Well. Say something! Will you just stare in awe. Your answer.” 

_Oh Azim… Have mercy on this child of yours. The sun has fried him beyond all hope._

Kasasagi can say nothing which is something that most know but not this sun… apparently. And so she leans back down to collect the last remaining flower, brushing the folds of her robes off and turning and makes her way back to Reunion. 

They did not speak again at least… not for a long long while. They would of course meet again some day.

Three years later, one of the moons in the sky vanished. And from that point on everything changed. 

Though the tragedy took place was far from the Steppe the rippling wave of destruction was felt everywhere. The world itself changed in a way that would take longer than a lifetime to undo. Kasasagi herself felt this change in her very core. Though she didn’t understand it or knew why it came to pass. The spell books that she was able to put together now allowed power to flow through her. The spells come with ease. She can feel the surge of her own aether. It all began to make sense to her. Which is not inherently a bad thing. What was troublesome to her people was how she was no longer quite so focused. 

It was as if a voice is calling her away. The pale scaled Auri’s gaze is always drawn elsewhere. Towards a horizon and shore that was not this one. It was becoming quite the problem. And perhaps it was time for the Qestir to see their adopted daughter on her way. After all, this was never meant to be a permanent arrangement. 

Truly they had grown fond of her however different she may be from the rest of them. She took to their role quite well here in Reunion. They speak with their hands and she adapted and learned the common languages to perfection. She understands them and can write them flawlessly. If they send her out she will thrive. They’re quite certain.

They give her one of the books she stitched together. They lead her as far off into the Steppe as they can go. With directions and warnings that would do well to be headed.

_Beyond the Ruby Sea is a land that’s different from all that you could ever know or dream of. Where you have seen Hyur and Lalafells it is very unlikely that those beyond the sea have seen someone like you. Keep yourself safe. Different is not liked no matter where you go. And know that with this journey you will not be able to return to the Steppe as one of us. You must be your own person from here on out._

So they gifted her a new name. One of her own. One for the girl of the Steep with pale scales. Kozuki. Which means small moon. Scales like the remaining moon in the sky. Her own lonely entity setting off into a world that will change her life forever and always.


	2. Close to Home

From Kugane to Limsa Lominsa is a two month journey. Long and arduous it is for a girl who's never sailed before. Eventually one gets used to the sea sickness and is able to brace oneself for the waves and rocking of the boat. Stepping onto the wooden dock is a relief and the world that greets her is strikingly different than her home in Reunion. Limsa is built on sea worn rocks, so it appears, with a towering building that is a wonder to behold.

Kasa feels her breath catch at first sight of the rising sun as it hits the towering stone.

“The Adventurer's Guild is where you’ll want to be headed, lass.” A grizzled old man that was on the boat with her points a finger towards the city. “Judging by the look of you, I’d say that’s where you’re headed.” 

_ By the looks of you _ . That simple statement resonates deeply within her and the words of her people spring back into her mind. Obviously these words meant no ill intent but she should be mindful. Just from a quick glance around the docks she sees not a single scale. Cat tails and Lalas. Large types. And slender. But no one with scales. No one with horns. Kasa mindfully runs a finger along her right horn and raises a hand in thanks.

To the Adventurer’s Guild then… For where else is there to go?

There a man named Baderon, whose gaze only flickers to her visible scales, gets her started on her first steps to being a proper adventure. That is what she is to be, yes? She is only following the words of some old man she met on the boat but truthfully she knows not what else to do. 

“Well, bes’ ta start with yer guild, aye?” His smile is kind and despite her anxiousness she nods. “I see a book at yer side. One o’ those spell castor types, I take. Arcanist guild will suit ye just fine. Madame Guldweitzwyn will take care o’ ye. A guarantee that is.” 

Arcanist. She nods in understanding. Yes, that would suit her... She was getting a grasp of the spells back in Reunion. And the boat ride did give her something to do. Honing her Ruin spell and becoming acquainted with the symbols and shapes. She feels confident in this line of work. And while Madame Guldweitzwyn is not the guildmaster herself she still takes Kasa under her wing helping her become more acquainted with what she’s capable of doing. Within no time at all she’s summoning a Carbuncle to her side. 

It’s a stunning and brilliant creature that glitters and gleams unlike any gem she’s ever seen. Now that she is a more certified Arcanist the real adventuring is about to begin. But before that can truly begin Kasasagi considers a change of garments. The Steep clothing is warm and heavy but Limsa is a sunny place with a cool ocean breeze. There is no need for such things now. Besides… something that would better hide her horns and scales seems much more needed. As she walks down the piers and across the wooden bridges of the city she can feel the stares. No one need say anything out loud their whispers follow. She’s different… far too different. People don’t like different. 

She opts for black robes with a hood. She can hide her tail easily and the horns are tucked away as best as they can be. There’s not much for the scales on her face but hopefully the shadow of the hood hides them well enough. Hopefully the kindness of strangers will prove her people wrong.

It’s just past dawn when Kasasagi arrives on Summerford farms. The great city of Limsa just behind them looking just as impressive as it did when she arrived some days ago.

The tasks that are asked of her are simple ones. It’s mostly helping former pirates who aren’t taking to their land legs very well. Simple enough. Though she is no farmhand herself she knows a thing or two about a days work. And as she assists she hears the first tellings of this Calamity. Though no one goes into too much detail for who doesn’t know of the great Calamity? It seems like a touchy subject with most but the more she hears the more she is able to piece together.

This Calamity happened five years ago which is the exact same amount of time that her entire world was also shaken to its core.  Before more of this mystery can be unraveled there is more work to be done on the farm. Tattooed thugs are causing a stir and there are kidnappings to boot. Their den is believed to be in a small grotto and it is her duty as an adventurer to take care of it. This is different than hitting rats with spells but… This is the task assigned to her. For whatever reason she chose to do it. Taking in a deep breath she goes to the grotto. 

“I am the waves that bear. I am the winds that guide.” A voice, somewhat gentle, causes Kasa to turn from the great stone tablet she has come across in the center of the cave. “I am the evening stars. I am the morning sky. I am born of the sea. And there shall I die.” It’s a woman with lovely snow white cat ears and a steadily swaying tail. Her eyes are emerald green with narrowed slits and her skin a lovely darker hue with markings, one could attribute to whiskers, upon her cheeks. Her smile is small but sincere. There is no dismaying or judging eye when their gazes meet. Yet Kasa’s heart cannot slow for even a moment. Despite being told to come here she feels as if she’s been caught doing something she should not be. 

“Thus reads the Sailor’s Requiem carved into yonder stone.” The woman is quick to close the distance between them her smile falling and arms crossing over her chest. “Such words well describe the manner in which the citizens of Limsa Lominsa live their lives. It is both a litany against misfortune for those out on the waves and a prayer that the souls of those who perish on land might find their way back to the sea.” Her gaze wanders the young Au ra woman’s face once more and her eyes light up a bit. 

“Ah! You are the young adventure I’ve seen around Summerford Farms. Those dark sweltering robes of yours are hard to misplace. You see, I thought myself on the trail of the kidnappers, but it would seem I have missed my mark."  As she finishes a great hulking and wretched looking creature falls from the ceiling, screaming as it does. 

“Or perhaps not…” The woman turns to glance at the beast, a wry smile on her face. “As I suspected. The aetheric disturbance here is no natural occurrence. Nor is it a coincidence that the two of us should come here in search of those responsible for the disappearances only to be attacked.” The creature continues it’s forward rampage. Screaming and showing off three rows of pointed ugly fangs. Kasa’s heart is racing and yet the woman beside her is calm. No fear. No concern for the raging beast ahead of them. “But who stands to benefit from the keeping of this secret? Argh… Such thoughts must wait. Let us attend to the task at hand, unpleasant though it be.” 

Finally the woman removes the stick with a few delicate leaves from her belt and sets to it. She is a conjurer it seems. Her shields and healing spells are ample help for the beast before them. With the Carbuncle’s taking the hardest blows and dancing around the two castors remain safe. And it is with ease that they manage to fell the foul goobbue. It hits the ground hard, still and thankfully dead. 

“Phew~” the white haired Miqo'te says with a sigh, moving forward to inspect the fallen beast for clues. 

Kasaragi’s attention, however, is drawn to a shimmering blue stone on the ground. Curious that the woman beside her did not notice it. Careful steps close the distance between she and the rock. But before she can reach down to pick it up the stone floats to her and everything changes. The world around her is suddenly dark and the floor beneath her glows a brilliant blue in what appears to be a magic circle of sorts. The world roars around her and then a voice booming in her head speaks. 

**Hear. Feel. Think.**

The sky lights up with swirling grey clouds and an opening that looks more like flames than sky. Fireballs pour out around her, causing a whistling sound as they do. And as frightening as this is her heart is steady for the first time. It’s new but also… familiar. As if she has had this dream before.  As quickly as that vision comes it fades as well. Darkness and but a single blue crystal that glows brilliantly is all she sees. And that same voice echoes through her head and heart.   
  


**Crystal bearer. I am Hydaelyn. All made one.**   
  
**A light there once was that shone through this realm. Yet it hath since grown dim. And as it hath faltered, so hath Darkness risen up in its stead, presaging an end to life. For the sake of all I beseech thee: deliver us from this fate.**

**The power to banish the darkness dwelleth in the Crystals of Light. Journey forth and lay claim to them.**   
  


The more the voice speaks the more of herself is revealed. One crystal shard becomes many. And then it is bigger than Kasa can truly comprehend. This vision. This dream. It’s claiming the name Hydaelyn. The creator of all. Everything and all things. And it should be disbelieving. It should seem like some absurd dream. And yet… Her heart is light. Startling as it may be… it feels right.    
  


**By thy deeds shall the crystals reveal themselves to thee. Only believe, for the Light liveth in thy heart.**

**Go now, my child, and shine thy Light on all creation.**   
  


The vision ends. And the voice fades. Find more crystals. Doing so will restore whatever whatever it is this darkness is allowing. 

“Awake again, are we?” The woman’s voice cuts through her thoughts as the Au Ra picks herself off the floor. When did she fall? Has she been asleep. She reaches for her horns to make sure they weren’t damaged by the sudden tumble onto the ground. What…. And how? And more importantly why? 

“Aha. The poor creature’s fury was kindled with cruel forethought. See this blade?” The woman holds out the very thing in which she speaks of. “I found it in the goobbue’s back. I have seen knives of this kind before--they are most commonly used for the cutting of rope. It would appear our culprits are seafaring men of some persuasion… piratical being the most probable.” She puts the knife aside a smile coming to her lips. “In any event, you seem much recovered from your sudden… affliction.” 

A pink dusting hits the arcanist’s cheeks. It wasn’t as if the fight left her shaken or anything. But it’s hard to explain, especially without the use of words. She is doubtful that any speak the way of one’s hands. There is naught for it but to suffer some shame at the misunderstanding.

“I confess, I was rather taken aback when you collapsed at the very moment of our victory. Mayhap a surfeit of aether?” 

The girl shakes her head her fingers flexing a bit as the other woman waits for some sort of explanation. Oh. Oh. She knows.

There are many blank pages at her disposal, though they are not for writing messages to people she seems to have little choice. 

_ I had a vision. A towering crystal. _

The woman’s ears twitch a touch her brows furrowing before understanding takes hold of her. “Forgive me, I hadn’t known. I fear I don’t know the hand signs as one should. Aside from the barest of basics. But lets see…” she takes hold of the hastily written words in the best penmanship Kasa can provide in these few moments. “A towering crystal? I’m sure I don’t-- Oh.” Another bout of realization strikes the woman. Her emerald eyes widening a bit. “Well well… this has been a day of unexpected revelations.” She rolls up the single sheet of parchment and taps her cheek with it, her emerald eyes gleaming as she smiles a bit wider. “I must continue my investigation. In the meantime, I suggest you deliver this knife to your patron, along with a warning concerning the pirates’ probable involvement in this murky business. The days ahead promise little rest, I fear…” The woman takes a step back unknowingly offering some very accurate statements. “May our paths cross again under the Light of the Crystal.” 

There would be very little rest to be found… for many years to come.


	3. Golems and Visions

Back on the farm the tasks she returns to are easy. Simple chores with a few disposals of pests. It keeps one busy and able to hone their skills effectively. The magic comes near effortlessly. And the whole matter with the crystals seems truly like a dream. Or it would… if Kasa was not holding onto the vibrant blue shard just beneath her thin garments. 

One of her tasks in particular is dealing with a young man named Sevrin who is constantly getting himself into all sorts of trouble. And it wouldn’t be so horrible if he wasn’t getting others into it as well. Eventually and inevitably Sevrin finds himself in a bind that he may not live though. Kasasagi runs through the canyon, Carbuncle at her heels, and a spellbook in hand. Now she must really cut down some mortal lives… her heart races at the thought but her hands feel surprisingly steady for the grim task ahead of her. 

“ **O mournful voice of creation! Send unto me a creature of the abyss, my thrall to command, that I may smite mine enemies.** ”   


A voice chants out a spell and a clay golem comes to life, setting itself upon her. Monsters are easy to remove from her presence. But as she disposes the pile of rocks the tattooed bandits get away. An unfortunate turn of events but she did manage to save Sevrin… again. For whatever that’s worth. 

A handful of gil mayhaps? 

The sound of hurried footsteps grab her attention and that white haired Miquo’te woman approaches and slides to a stop beside her. She looks about and then lets out an annoyed sigh. “The snake slithered away… I am only glad he did not have the chance to sink his fangs more deeply into you.” She turns to look at the Au Ra, her smile soft and kind. 

A beat. 

A pain. 

Her heart thumps so loudly it’s surely audible. Her head suddenly aches uncontrollably. And the world fades into something else completely. It’s greyish and different. It’s not where she currently is. But that woman is there. She speaks aloud and Kasa can hear her. Beast tribes. Sahagin. Kobold. 

_“Could it be that the tribes are planning to summon their primals? Twelve help us if it should prove so. Limsa would be hard-pressed to keep a single primal at bay, let alone two. But all is yet speculation. I must needs find evidence.”_ The scene shifts to the woman on the dock. The imagery blurring and focusing in and out for but a few moments.   
  
_“The seas continue to rise. While the lesser moon continues to fall. And ilm by ilm the world becomes ever more unlike itself. It is as Louisoix foretold. The coming of chaos has rendered the laws of nature mutable, blurring the boundary between the material and aetherial planes. Little now stands between us and the primals. But they are not here yet. ‘Though time be against us, hope shall ever be on our side.’ Never did the creed of Sharlayan ring more true.”_   
  
The scene shifts again. With more blurring and static before it again settles. This time showing the woman using that contraption she wears about her neck. It appears to offer her the ability to see the very aether around her. And before any more can be learned the scene finally fades. When Kasa opens her eyes once more she is at least still standing. The sound of the waterfalls is loud and roaring and the world maintains its color. 

The woman is still here as well, tending to Sevrin. As she stands upright she holds her fingers to her ear, canting her head a bit.

“Tis I. Regrettably, no. He eluded me. Understood. I will inform the commodore.” She brings her hand down and then turns to the young arcanist. “You nearly collapsed from your exertions. Are you suitably recovered? Sevrin here has apprised me of all that transpired. His account shed some light upon how you came to be attacked by a golem of all things. A golem is a mindless automaton, inert save when commanded to be otherwise. Common pirates could not hope to control such a thing, so arcane are its workings. But then these tattooed wretches are no common pirates -- they are the minions of the Sahagin. As to their purpose… well, I shall get to the bottom of it." She sighs, shaking her head. “But first. I must escort Sevrin back to his place of employment. I daresay Staelwyrn will be wondering what has become of him. And you too, for that matter. I will bear word to him of your preservation, but I am certain he would like to thank you in person. Pray pay the man a visit when you are able. Ah… he told me of you but perchance he did not tell you of me. My name is Y’shtola. I am… a naturalist of sorts, surveying the aether in the hope it might offer some clue as to our predicament.” 

“I’d say I owed you my life… but that don’t cover it.” Sevrin humbly admits, lowering his head in shame. “If it weren’t for you… my friends would be dead. Tis a debt I can never repay. But I’ll not make things worse by runnin’ away. I’ll go back to the Farm an’ I’ll face the consequences.”

Kasa closes her eyes for a moment and takes in a deep breath. The first sensible thing he’s ever said, probably in his whole life. As she opens them again Y’shtola offers her a faint shrug and another wry smile.

“For reasons I cannot fathom, you seem… Ah, forgive me. Mayhap we shall have a chance to speak again when I have marshaled my thoughts. Until our paths next cross, farewell.” With that the woman takes the young man by the sleeve and leads him back to the farm. He will be in trouble that much is true. But Kasa takes her time in returning. There is lots to mull over and much and more to digest. And her sudden vacant staring into space that troubled her people so are now full blackouts with strange dreams. 

That is most troublesome to be sure. 

But now that she has the time she idly explores the green hills of Limsa. It’s truly beautiful and warm… Things grow amazingly here where things in the Steppe always struggled and needed to be quite hardy. There’s the scent of the ocean even from here that her two month boat venture did not make her detest. She has seen so little of this new land, this Eorzea, but it is truly lovely. Beautiful to behold and wondrous to walk.


	4. Memories of Warriors

The life of an adventurer must go on. For all that was done to help Sevrin more opportunities have arisen. More tasks to take and both trying and simple. The jobs take her further into the lands of Limsa. To Swiftperch and the Moraby Docks where construction is being done on the new warship the Victory. 

The warship itself is a promising piece made to symbol the renewal of the Maelstrom after the trying Calamity. But like most things there is usually someone trying to ruin it. Stopping the pirates was an easy feat and little trouble for a growing and talented Arcanist like Kasasagi. This however was just another step into the whirlwind of life that would soon be hers forever more. The captured pirates had a missive and there is some dreadful news indeed to be found within it. It seems like the attack on the Victory was a small piece of a much larger puzzle but due to her deeds the attack came too early and there is chance enough to save Swiftperch. At Baderon’s request he asks for Kasa’s continued assistance. 

What choice is there but to say yes?

Delivering a few quick messages finds Kasasagi, a green adventurer, side by side with the Yellowjacket Infantry. They stand quite tall with their axes sharp. This time… this time for certain she will truly be killing actual people. There’s no escaping it this time. If she fails or finds herself unable to then innocent lives will be lost. She grips her book tightly, her Carbuncle nudging at her shins. If she doesn’t do this... If she doesn’t take these steps then she knows not where to go. One must just keep moving forward for there is no return for one who leaves the Steppe as she has. 

With the Yellowjackets at her side or perhaps, more accurately, with her at their side the Reavers are beaten back and scattered. It was difficult and bloody and there was even, strangely enough, a Voidsent summoned amongst the chaos. And yet as the battle ends and the blood pools Kasa feels herself fall into a sense of calm. The leader of the Jackets signals for her to stay put while they hunt down the remaining Reavers. For at present there is no need for her to put herself into further harm. She is not a Jacket after all, just an adventurer. It must wound their pride a bit to have her at their side. Either way, she takes a step back, allowing the salt tinted breeze to flutter past her. 

And yet… Something simply feels amiss. There’s a stirring in her heart. Dread in her stomach. Her fingers press into the bindings of her book. And then she hears faint footsteps creeping ever closer. 

“The source of her strength becomes clear.” A man dressed in black appears from behind the Aetherite. He is masked and cowled but his presence strikes something she cannot name deep within her heart. “You may have bested the golem but you will not fare so well this day.”  
  
This masked being moves strangely, lifting himself up on what can only be described as dark energies. The very air becomes black and clouded with hints of red. 

**“O mournful voice of creation! Send unto me a creature of the abyss, my thrall to command, that I may smite mine enemies.”**  


From seemingly nothing the masked man summons a beast of black and white. A fearful foe meant to kill her. And if she wasn’t certain of that his next words solidify it.

“Your very being imperils the plan. You cannot be suffered to live.”  
  
It’s a frightening fight these two demons wanting her death. But it is not one she has to fight alone. For she has Carbuncle and soon enough Y’shotla joins the fray, offering her healing conjury which turns the tide of the fight. They fell the masked mage together and he crumples to the ground like nothing more than a puppet whose strings have been cut.  
  
“Uuuugh… That the wisdom of the Paragons should be brought low by mere mortals…” 

Y’shtola takes a step back at his last words. “Paragons, did he say? Then it is as I feared… They are known as the Bringers of Chaos or Ascians, to give them their proper name. It would seem our suspicions were correct -- it is they who have been manipulating the beast tribes.”

Kasasagi gently tugs on the woman’s sleeve, pulling the Miqo’te from her musing to the paper she’s quickly writing on.   
  
_Have you Sharlayans encountered Ascians before?_

This pulls a puzzled look from the woman. “Pardon? I have never spoken to you of my homeland. How did you know whence I hail?”

Is that so? Kasa quickly pulls her hastily written scrawl to her chest feeling abashed. That’s right… it had been in the memory she peeked at. That was not hers to look at nor speak of.

Yet despite this Y’shtola’s ears perk upward, her tail gaining a new found sway. “I do begin to see. You have been blessed with a special gift.” 

Before more can be explained the Yellowjackets return, the leader offering his sincerest apologies for allowing Kasasagi to be attacked while they were elsewhere. 

“At the very least… there is an end to these kidnappings at long last.” 

“True…” Y’shtola nods. “I came as soon as I sensed his presence but I never thought to find such a scene of carnage. Yet we prevailed. And thanks to your heroic actions, I have learned much.” 

“Aye, heroic is truly the word.” The Yellowjackets commander agrees with a nod. “I don’t want to think about what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been here, friend. And you too, Lady Y’shtola. Please give our regards to the Scions.” 

Heroic… the word is absurd to Kasa and yet she can’t help but find some warmth in it. She was a simple girl just five moons ago. She crafted books and made ink. She helped sell at the markets and made sure everyone behaved. She never took the life of anything. She never participated in the blood feuds. And now… her hands feel so dirty. Her head aches beyond reason. And yet… her heart feels strangely content. 

“I am glad to have played a role in bringing what I hope is an end to this disturbing spat of abductions.” Y’shtola continues once the Yellowjacket takes his leave. “The thread of your fate forms a part of a most intriguing tapestry. Mayhap we will be afforded the chance to speak more in the near future. For now, however, you must see this particular tale to its conclusion. Pray send my greetings to Commodore Reyner.” 

And like that she is off again leaving Kasa with more questions than answers. As she departs a dark mist catches the adventurer's eye. The shape is a crystal… and though Hydaelyn’s words resonate in her head about Crystals of Light there is something off about this one. She steps carefully, hesitant to reach out but as she does the crystal shatters to bits releasing more foul black mist that rises into the air and disappears. 

This is certainly far from over… In fact… it’s likely just begun. 

* * *

“Needless to say,” Commodore Reyner informs with a bright smile. “After your part in thwarting the attempted sabotage of the Victory, and the small matter of your deeds at Swiftperch, you too have proven yourself a valued friend of the thalassocracy.” 

“Admiral!” Calls a voice from the back and all at once everyone falls in line, saluting at the woman in black that is so confidently walking through the door. 

Kasa has nowhere to shrink back to with Yellowjackets on all sides so she settles for placing her hands on the cowel’s hood and pulling it forward so to hide her features. This woman… This woman… she radiates confidence and that’s not just because she has a pistol on her hip, a most peculiar weapon indeed. The way she walks. Her features. Everything about her intimidates the Auri woman to her core. She has seen brothers of the sun butt their horns together time and time again but she… She is a power of a different sort. 

“May I present to you, Admiral Bloefhiswyn.” Reyner informs, quickly stepping behind the very tall woman. 

“So this is the adventurer I’ve been reading about in the field reports.” 

Kasa feels herself swallowing thickly and nervously. This is the leader of Limsa Lominsa. And... the Admiral knows of her. How? And why? Is she not aware that she was just a simple book binder? That her first kills were some rats on the plains??

“I am Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn, Admiral of Limsa Lominsa. On behalf of my people, I bid you thanks for the deeds you have done this day.” A not as tall but still large man walks towards the small Au Ra at Admiral Bloefhiswyn's hand gesture and holds out a gift for her which she can only stare wide eyed at. 

“A token of our gratitude. What worth is high regard without just reward, after all? HA!” She laughs at her own words and for a moment Kasa feels something relax within her. The something turns out to be an arm muscle so she can move and take the offered gift which is a brilliant red ring with the symbol of Limsa Lominsa in the center. 

“Since you first set foot in our city my good friend Baderon and Commodore Reyner have taken turns at regailing me with tales of your exploits. Safe to say, they left an impression. Join me at the coming banquet. A seat of honor at the celebratory feast is the least I can offer the woman who foiled the Sahagin.”

This earns the awe and gasps of all the Yellowjackets behind and beside her. It’s apparently a great honor and though feasts happen quite often in Reunion it would not do her well to scorn this one as it seems, by the reaction, something of great importance. 

“Oh… and don’t be late. Your fellow guests will be eager to take measure of their newest hero, and some do not take kindly to being kept waiting. Till then, may you walk in the light of the Crystal.” 

A banquet. It’s a most daunting proposition and if she had her way she doesn’t think she’d go. But that would be a most rude thing to do, would it not? 

Thankfully Baderon is there with advice and counsel as he has since she arrived in this strange city. 

“I figure an adventurer like ye has little in the way of fancy getups. I went and got something for ye.” He’s gone and done something extraordinary kind for her and that’s get her a dress and shoes. “It’s Rivera fashion but it should do ye well.”

And this is all good and she appreciates it but-- there is a large problem here. She twists her hands together and looks at him with pleading eyes as if he may just get it. But of course he does not. How could he? She wets her lips and brings a hand to her horns. Gently she taps on them and gives a small shake of the head.

“Oh… lass… ain’t a soul going to say anything about tha’. As if you’re the only one out there with bits of ya that stick out. Ye’ seen a Miqo’te. And those Elezen with them big ears that stick out a yalm. Scales make ye' no different. Nor horns. Just how it is across the sea. Anyone actin' like they never seen one of ye' before is full of it. Go to that party with ye' head held up high like the hero ye' are. And if anyone gives ye' a bit of grief ye' come tell me. They won’t ev' do it again. Ye' have my word. 

This… well, it’s very kind. And after such chivalrous words it wouldn’t feel right to continue to deny this offering. And it’s not as if she can avoid going to this party. So she puts on the Riviera dress wishing that at least the neck was covered up a bit more. But there seems to be naught for it except to just pretend that she is the hero she’s already, somehow, been envisioned as. 

But to her surprise things are not so horrible as she believed they would be. In fact, they're not horrible at all. There are not nearly as many people as she had thought and everything is enclosed and intimate. Y’shtola is even there who speaks with her for most of the afternoon. Nothing of any great importance just of the places around Limsa and of the Beast Tribes. Things that she can just listen to with little need to partake in. Wherever the woman goes she’s certain to bring Kasa with her as if she can sense the nervousness radiating off of her. It’s a very kind and soothing gesture. And for a small span of time she’s able to forget all her concerns. All her worries.

“Brothers and sisters of the Sea!” Merlwyb commands once she joins the celebrations, stepping into the middle of the room. “Join me now in honoring this woman for her services to our great nation. May the Navigator guide and protect her on her journey till sea swallows all!” 

Kasa’s heart feels full as everyone claps. It truly does. Never once in her whole life has she ever felt this way. For she was a Qestir and they, by nature, strive not to do impressive things. And even as a Qestir she was different and had all the more reason to stay in line. The fact that she couldn’t is why she’s here now. And yet… look where she is because of it. Her cheeks pinken and she can’t help but look bashfully down as the applause continues.

After the meal and more idol conversation Merlwyb takes her aside. “These pirates you encountered with the tattooed faces… They call themselves the Serpent Reavers. Their ranks are formed of cutthroats and madmen who have pledged themselves body and soul to the primal Leviathan. From what we have gathered, they sought to swell their numbers by spiriting away any soul unfortunate enough to cross their path. I need not tell you the depth of the animosity between us and the Sahagin. How any seamen worth his salt could devote himself to the fishback’s god is a question for a more temperate mind than mine. But thanks to you, our citizens may once more go about their daily lives, safe in the knowledge that they will not be dragged into the darkness by those execrable curs.”

It is then that the blue crystal Kasa found a few weeks prior begins to glow alerting Y’shtola to its presence. Her ears perk upward at once and her eyes widen. “Such an extraordinary glow…” 

Seeing no harm in showing her the crystal she had found she removes the item that is currently hidden away and holds it out to the Miqo’te. It’s pretty at the very least. But the woman’s shock is unparalleled. 

“This! This is one of the Crystals of Light!” 

“By the Navigator…” Merlwyb whispers. 

“After our encounter with the goobbue, you had a vision, did you not? Of a towering crystal?” Kasa nods slowly at this, uncertain what these reactions are or what they could even mean. “You bathed in Her light…” She looks to Merlwyb who nods back at her. 

“Y’shtola’s conclusion is clear and I see no reason to doubt it. You are the vessel of a higher power. This.. Being from your vision was the Mothercrystal. And if She has chosen you, then your deeds may yet shape the fate of nations. As once did the deeds of the Warriors of Light. Know you the tale? Like you, they were not of these lands, yet they fought to protect us all ‘gainst the corruption of the primals. When the Garlean empire began its conquest of the realm these heroes joined the Grand Companies and helped reforge the Eorzean Alliance. And at the Battle of Carteneau, they took the field beneath our banners to fight for everything we hold dear. It was on that day, in the midst of that hell… that we lost them. Every soul who survived that battle will never forget how it was to fight beside them. We are proud to call them our comrades. Yet, whenever we try to shout their names, the sound dies in our throats. And whenever we strain to see their faces with our mind’s eye, naught but their shadows appear to us, set against a blinding light. Ask any true Eorzean who knew them and the story will be the same. It is for this reason that we call them “the Warriors of Light.” When I look upon you, I cannot help but be reminded of them. Keep that Crystal safe. In time, I believe the Mothercrystal will make clear Her reasons for bestowing it upon you. Heed well Her words, adventurer. For it is Hydaelyn Herself who speaks.”

Hydaelyn Herself… Kasasagi stares wide eyed at the Admiral, her gaze flicking between the Miqo’te and her. It’s so… absurd. And just as she thinks that. 

The pounding heartbeat.

The ache in her head. 

Her failing vision. 

The world around her changes. The lost moon like a fireball in the sky. The sound of armies crashing against one another. And three commanders standing on a cliffside overlooking the carnage. The one she recognizes as the Admiral. The other two she does not. A hulking man upon a chocobo and a woman of much shorter stature with pale horns! 

They call upon their armies and bark orders from on high. Flaming rocks strike the shield that send shrill screams from the waning soldiers there. 

The curious woman with horns looks behind them, her gaze narrowing and suspicion great. 

“We are being watched…” 

Soldiers lost. Generals felled. The sound of something horrific in the distance is heard as flames consume everything and every one. A great beast in the distance roars as pieces of the moon fall to the earth. 

“Admiral. General. We can do no more. We must withdraw.” The horned woman requests, her staff firm in her grasp but expression sorrowful. 

“I will not forsake Louisoix!” The General shouts. 

“General, please… Victory may belong to the bold, but there will be no victor this day. You know this to be true. Let us not sacrifice lives in vain. The adventurers fight bravely but to no avail. Let them withdraw, and let us be the ones to stand with Louisoix.” The horned woman reasons, her voice firm.

Merlwyb grits her teeth but turns to her soldiers. “Belay previous orders. All Maelstrom units are commanded to fall back, effective immediately.” 

“Damn it…” The General growls, turning to do the same. “Relay the order: all Flames are to withdraw.” 

“The outcome of this battle was long since decided.” The horned woman says softly, stepping towards the edge of the cliff, her sad gaze looking at the burning banners and flames below. "Better to retreat now than risk a massacre.” As she speaks flames and meteors fall before her continuing to burn up the fallen below. Her gaze is drawn once more behind, a shadowy figure on the far off distance has caught her eye once more. “This dark, stifling presence. Who… or what?” Her brows furrow and she slams her pure white staff upon the ground. “We go to take our place beside Archon Louisoix. To your positions!” 

And the vision darkens. 

And when she awakens she is lying on a bed in an unfamiliar place. 

“Mornin’s sunshine. All a bit much for ye, was it?” Baderon’s cheerful voice cuts through her stuffy and confused thoughts. “What ‘appened? Aye, I can tell by the look on yer face. I take ye don’t remember then. Ye keeled over in the middle o’ the banquet, an’ caused a right stir. ‘Ad to carry ye back to the Wench meself. A simple task as ye’ weigh less than a sack o' grain to be certain. Anyroad, don’t fret -- ‘tis little wonder ye was exhausted after everythin’ ye’ve been through lately.” He gives her shoulder a gentle pat once she manages to stumble out of the inn bed. “Yer little nap seems to ‘ave put some color back in ye' cheeks, though, so I’ll leave ye to it. Oh! But I almost forgot. The Admiral wants to ‘ave a word with ye. When you feel up for it go see ‘er. And stay awake, eh? I’m told ol’ Merlwyb was in the middle o’ tellin’ ye a story when ye started snorin’ last time an’ I doubt she’d look kindly if ye repeated the trick!” 

He’s obviously teasing her, she can tell by that cheeky smile, but the words mortify her no less. The color of her pale skin reddens at once and she puts her hands to her face unable to figure out how she’ll even look the Admiral in the eyes now. 

Of course all Baderon can do is let out a good chortle as he departs leaving her to panic and worry endlessly. 

Obviously there is naught for it so she puts her dark robes back on and pulls the hood forward as far as she can and makes her way back to the office with her tail truly tucked between her legs.

For what it’s worth this meeting is not to scold but a very important mission. Merlwyb offers her two letters. One for each of her counterparts in the Great City States. 

“It’s been five years since those of us who were spared dragged ourselves from the ashes to look upon an Eorzea we scarcely knew. Five years… and yet the people still suffer. Their lives are fraught with worry and hardship, and the Warriors of Light who might once have given them hope are gone. Yet we must press on regardless. We will never truly do so, however, till we have faced our past. In that end, I am proposing that a memorial service be held in each of the city-states on the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Carteneau. These letters contain the details of said proposal. And I would have you deliver them to our allies as my personal envoy. You have proven yourself a staunch and able ally to Limsa, but that is not my only reason for choosing you. No, I choose you because you possess a quality which puts me in mind of history’s champions. A quality I feared lost. Say that you will perform this duty?”

Kasa swallows thickly, fingers pulling at the long sleeves of her robe. She’s not saying it now but she did at the party. For whatever reason Merlwyb sees her and is reminded of the lost Warriors of Light. How can that be? This is too great a thing for her to stand in the shadow of. And yet… What other answer can she give but yes? So she nods in agreement.

“I knew you would not disappoint me.” The journey to the neighboring nations would be long on foot even for an adventure. But the Admiral will have her go by airship, a faster way to go to be certain. “There were other parties who would see you granted the privilege of air travel.” She coyly informs. “Aye, Kasasagi your deeds do not go unnoticed. Full many see great promise in you. But I have flattered you enough. On behalf of Limsa Lominsa and her people, I bid you go forth, adventurer. Discover the realm for which many have fought and died. Wonder and danger await you in equal measure but turn not from either. Only by braving the unknown will you achieve the greatness of which you are surely capable. The light of the Crystal guides you, and I wager that your destiny will be no small thing.” 

No small thing… and the eyes of several others are upon her. Kasasagi’s hands find purchase on her chest, her fingers curling into the dark robes. Who is it that is watching her? And why? Is it because of the visions? Her few deeds? It’s such a mystery and yet she does not wish to disappoint.


	5. Envoy

“A bleedn’ envoy!” Baderon’s happy voice booms through the Wench. He fists the air far more excited than she is over the news. “I’m proud o’ ye, lass! Thinkin’ of ‘ow far ye’ve come… why ‘tis enough to bring a tear to me eye. Not long ago you trot’d of that boat. And now look at ye… Bless the Navigator for steerin’ ye my way. If ye think us Lominsans are characters just wait till ye cross paths with the grim forest-dwellers o’ Gridania, or trade coins with the crafty merchants of Ul’dah. Plus all the lands where them beasties dwell. But ye an ‘ventuer. Nothin’ will hold ye back. ‘Course… it ain’t all explorin’ an’ excitement. There’s an ugly side to life. Intrigue an’ infightin’ and beastmen and primals. Ye’ll walk into it sooner o’ later. But… I gots a feeling there ain’t nothing you can’t ‘andle. Yer goin’ to be just fine.” 

His words as they have always been, most of the time, soothe her nerves. Though this isn’t exactly what she planned upon arriving on the docks it is hard to deny the path her life has suddenly taken. And who is she to deny the steps she seems destined to walk? For where else would she go? And what else would she do? 

So she boards that airship with a hopeful heart to see the lands unknown and do the task that is expected of her. For there are many both known and unknowns that are expecting things she couldn’t even dream of from her. 

The airship flies over a land of abundant forest. Trees packed so close together its wonder how they grow to be so tall. The air is different here. Fresher to the senses. As she departs and heads into the more major part of the city she can hear rushing water and sees nature around every turn. This is so beautiful. So peaceful. Kasasagi feels so at ease and strangely at home here. 

Gridania holds more wonders and more marvels that will make it a home away from home. As she steps into the sanctuary she meets the horned woman from the dream. She is unlike any that Kasa has seen before. Horns too different to be Auri but too much to be Hyur or any other. There is a kinship at one with this woman even if it is purely one sided. 

“So you are the Lominsan envoy.” The horned woman steps forward, staff in hand and a pleasant smile upon her face. “And an adventure besides. The realm owes much to you. On behalf of our fair nation, I bid you welcome. Please. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kan-E-Senna, Elder Seedseer of Gridania, and leader of the Order of the Twin Adder, our nation’s Grand Company. I understand you bear a message from the Admiral.”

Kasa offers out the letter to which the Seedseer opens and reads. Her jade gaze scans the page brows furrowed only a little. “A remembrance service for the fallen of Carteneau. To think… that five years have already come and gone… It seems like only yesterday that the Garlean empire attempted to seize all that we hold dear. Rising in resistance, the city-states of Eorzea formed the Grand Companies and joined hands in alliance. But unbeknown to us, the Garleans sought not to best us in battle, but moved instead to enact a terrible plot: the Meteor project, by which the lesser moon, Dalamud, would be torn down from the heavens to annihilate all life below. 

“In a desperate bid to save the realm from certain destruction, our forces marched for the Carteneau Flats, and there met the VIIth Imperial Legion. More bloody a battle I have never seen and would never wish to see again. Yet the carnage was but a prelude to the atrocity which followed. For despite our best efforts, Dalamud continued its descent, and from it emerged the elder primal Bahamut, who proceeded to rain fire upon Eorzea. The VIIth Imperial Legion was consumed in the blinking of an eye, while our own forces fared little better. That any among us were spared defies explanation. All seemed sure to perish. As the flames converged upon us, I prepared myself for death… only for a brilliant light to envelop me, relieving me of my senses. When at last I awoke, Bahamut was gone, and the land, which had but moments before been aflame, now seemed to me a place unknown -- not simply ruined … but changed. Archon Louisoix may well have been able to shed light upon these mysteries but he, like so many, never returned from Carteneau."  


What she is being told is parallel to the vision she saw, save for the ending which she did not get to see. And this curious elder primal Bahamut must have been the beast that roared in the background. She had been left to presume that hat she witnessed was that terrible battle but now she knows for certain. The great and horrible battle of Carteneau which changed the realm and the world as a whole forever. 

“And so we were left with countless questions, and no prospect of an answer. Yet such matters did not long occupy our thoughts, for we had far graver concerns. The Calamity, as the devastation wrought by Bahamut has come to be known, laid our nations nigh to waste, and to this day we struggle to rebuild our lives and homes. To compound matters, the beast tribes continue to summon their primals while the Empire encroaches upon our borders, consolidating its foothold in Eorzea. The outlook, in short, is bleak. In the wake of the Calamity, it has been all each nation could do to nurse its own wounds. Yet if we are to weather the coming storm, we must needs stand united once more. A remembrance service may well present an opportunity to rekindle the spirit of unity which first gave rise to the Alliance." The horned woman lets out a thoughtful hum.  “I wholeheartedly approve of the Admiral's proposal. The necessary provisions shall be made for a service here in Gridania.” 

She moves to write a quick letter on the large table, near the rapid falls, to which she hands to one of her attendants.

“You have done the people of Eorzea a fine service this day, and I would not put you to further trouble. I shall see that my reply reaches the Admiral anon. You, meanwhile, are bound next for Ul’dah, are you not? Please send the Flame General my regards. Ah, and if you would be so kind. I should appreciate it if you would inform him that a pet of mine has been ill behaved of late -- my wolf, to be precise. Needless to say he must be brought to heel, and I would very much welcome the General’s counsel on how this might be achieved.” She has a coy smile as she makes this request of Kasa though the intent is quite lost on the Au Ra girl. Who simply cants her head to the side. 

“I thank you for coming. May the Twelve see you safe to Ul’dah and beyond.” 

That’s it… No. Kasa reaches out earning the sudden attention of the guards and attendants who don’t move for their weapons but are close to it. Kan-E-Senna gives her a curious look but turns back to continue conversation. “Is there something amiss, adventurer?” 

Kasa pulls back her hand suddenly feeling shy but… She puts her hand to her hood and pushes it down some, revealing her horns which she places a gentle hand on. Kan-E-Senna has no scales. Nor does she appear to have a tail. But she is someone in Eorzea who is different. Like she is… 

The Seedseerer nods a bit in understanding her smile gentle and kind. “I pray that you do not find yourself feeling disappointment in information you must have already known. You are an Au Ra. Rare it would be to find one of your kind on this side of the world though I am sure it is not impossible. But to be in a land with naught but strangers can be a lonely thing. I understand this well. I am not like you but of something different and just as hard to find in Eorzea. I am a Pedjali. But I was not always so. None of us are. For we are chosen by the elementals and serve them as we must. Take heart, adventurer, for it matters not how you appear. It is your deeds that will speak the loudest. And if you are to be the only adventurer with horns and scales than you will be that much easier to remember.” 

Mayhaps that is true… and important to remember. Yet it is not the lack of those like her. She has been around Au Ra all her life. It is the opinions of those that dislike ones that are different that frighten her the most. But… the road goes on. As it must. She bows politely to the Seedseerer and takes the steps towards the next destination. She would love to see more of the Tweleveswood but that does not seem to be a journey for today. Ul’dah awaits. 

Where Gridania was green and flourishing, Ul’dah is the opposite. It’s dry and desert stretches on for yalms. The heat of this city makes her wish that she had not worn this heavy dark robe. Though for all its dismaying heat it is quite a majestic place to behold. Ornate and lavish… and familiar in the sense that it is the land of merchants. Yet Reunion looked nothing like this… Making her way through the somewhat confusing circular city she finds the upper levels where a brilliant red carpet guides her to where she means. Showing the paladin's at the door her letter she is eventually given passage to the council room of the General and this room, as expected, is just as lovely as the rest of the city.

“Ah, a guest from Limsa,” a gruff voice greets her. The large dominating man from the memory. But of course. “I thought I smelled stale ale. I won’t hold it against you. If you’re half the warrior Merlwyb says, ‘tis a wonder you don’t reek of dead Sahagin. Welcome to the sultanate of Ul’dah. I am Raubahn Aldynn, General of the Immortal Flames. But you did not come all this way to trade formalities.” 

No, she did not. And with a gentle care she gives the remaining letter to the General. Who reads it hastily, crunching the letter as he does.

“Carteneau. Aye, I remember bloody Carteneau. Do you know what happened that day, adventurer? When we took the field against the Garleans?” 

At this point she does and so she offers a quick nod to be spared another painful and sorrowful tail. But there is something that she must bring up. Holding up a finger she writes swiftly. 

_ Kan-E-Sanna needs help with a wolf. _

“Teh… I do believe she would. Those damn Garleans. They haven’t changed. Fifty years ago this all bloody began. No sooner had they learned how to use magitek than they began seizing territory from their neighbors. Led by then legatus Solus zos Galvus, they swiftly brought the other nations of Ilsabard to heel. And so the legatus became an emperor and his republic an empire. An empire which then set its sights upon Eorzea.” 

“But the conquering emperor is now an old man of four score winters. His health is failing and he has no clear successor.” States the slender Elezen woman by the General’s side. “Like as not, this is why the Garleans have been quiet of late.” 

“But the XIVth Imperial Legion is still entrenched within our borders. And their commander, Legatus Gaius van Baelsar, has long harbored ambitions of conquest. Were he to strike now, I fear we would fall like so many others before us. And not only Ul’dah, but Gridania and Limsa Lominsa as well. For the Calamity brought the lot of us to our knees, and we’ve yet to get up. We barely have the strength to stand against the beast tribes, never mind the primals they mean to summon. We are a realm divided, adventurer. An alliance in name only. But the wolf cares not for the plight of its prey. The Garleans stir, and the Elder Seedseer would not let it go unnoticed. All other concerns pale in comparison to the Empire -- even the beast tribes and their bloody primals. We must stand united once more, that much is clear. And if we’re to do so, we must remember the cause which last brought us together. Merlwyb will have her memorial. We will honor the memory of the fallen. We will remind the people what their brothers and sisters fought and died for.” 

“Shall I inform the Sultana and the Syndicate?” The Elezen woman questions, adjusting her circular glasses. 

Raubahn waves a hand. “I shall speak with Her Grace myself.”

“Very good, sir.” 

“The Admiral will have my reply anon.” The general assures, now waving a hand to dismiss Kasa from the room. “My thanks to you, adventurer.” 

Mission accomplished there is only one thing left to do… return to Limsa. The sea calls and there is likely more work to be done. For where else would she go? And what else is she to do? 

Or is there more…? 

As she descends the stairs of Hustings Strip she realizes something simply by the conversation that is being had a little ways away. The Alchemy Guild is somewhere about. On this very floor even. It’s easy to find even if it’s tucked away and out of sight. Kasa’s heart pounds in excitement at the chance to work side by side with some of the most renown Alchemists in the world. 

The room has a dull lighting like the rest of Ul’dah and there is a soft but heavy hum of the machinery that fills the entire room, bouncing off the solid stone walls. Joining is as easy as signing one’s name and the guild receptionist is eager to have her join the ranks. 

“Allow me to direct you to our guildmaster. Gaining his approval is a test you must pass before becoming a full fledged member of the guild.” He laughs, albeit a bit weakly. “You will find Guildmaster Severian tending to his experiments at his personal workbench. Though… I must warn you, he is a rather intense individual. Pray choose your words with care.” 

Well… she feels her very expression falling even it is nothing he could have known. If choosing ones words are of important than she shouldn’t have too many problems at all. 

Severian is… well… as said an intense man. The moment he hears her footsteps approaching him he whirls around. “What!? What is it this time? Ah-- wait-- you must be the merchant’s lackey, come to bring me my imp wings. Well, let me have them then!” 

She slowly shakes her head, taking a careful step back from him. 

“Hm? Not a lackey? Then what are you?”

She swallows and gestures towards the guild registration desk. 

Her lack of words make him pull a face, a wrinkled nose and furrowed brow. “Are you an aspiring alchemist then?” 

She nods.

“AGH! Did that babbling fool Deirich send you to me? I specifically requested that I be disturbed for nothing less than the coming of a second Calamity!” He waves dramatically as he speaks, fraught with distress at her presence. “Do I appear as a kindly mentor to you? My research demands my absolute and undivided attention. Now, begone, before I am forced to-- “ He stops himself suddenly and none too soon. She feels like she’s about to cry. Eyes glassy and fit to spill over in another moment or so. She won't though. Don't cry. _Don't cry._ “But wait…” It appears something has clicked in this man’s wild brain. “Hmmm… perhaps I can… Yes. Yes, you may be the very assistant I require. I have had a change of heart. Congratulations, I approve your application to the guild. It is with great pleasure that I welcome a fellow seeker of knowledge into the fold.” 

This is a lot of whiplash for the small Au Ra and she stares at him wearily for a moment or so, especially as his gloved hand gently pats her shoulder. Kind of an awkward pat which is over quickly as he moves to hand her tools. To which she is quick to give a shake of the head and unearthing her own alembic from her bag. 

This seems to please him a great deal. “Experienced and silent. How very interesting. Then I shall put your skills to the test. An exercise of sorts. This will be simple. If you’re any good it’ll be naught but child’s play. Distilled water is the end result of purifying a murkier sample of life's most vital element. As such, it provides the perfect introduction to one of alchemy’s most fundamental processes: taking a material and refining it into a purer form. As you should know. I’d like you to bring me some.

Distilled water? That’s it? The Au Ra’s lips curve into a small smile. That _is_ child’s play. And she is quick to grab some materials and get to work. It’s a very simple process to which she returns with ample supplies in good haste. She can tell by the slight quirk of his lips that he is also pleased. Despite the rough and tumble start this might be okay. 

“This is magnificent. Tell me, how did you feel in the instant of its purification? Such a fine result must have sent thrills of excited satisfaction down your spine. Yes… I know well that sensation.”

That’s… not quite it but she certainly feels them now at his praise which seemed like it would be hard earned. But if making water pleases him so then she can’t wait to do more. And, more importantly, learn more. 

Though it may not be wise to do so she decides a few more days here in Ul’dah might not go amiss. If for no other reason than to acquaint herself with the guildmaster a bit more. The following day he has already nearly forgotten who she is. But brightens quickly as it slowly dawns on him. 

“Oh yes, my assistant. No- no don’t trouble me with your name.” She wasn’t. “I haven’t the room for it. But yes… I should spend a modicum of time in your training if you are to be of any use to me…” He presses his fingertips to his head, as if this requires some great deal of thought. It just might… “Do you know how to make antidotes?” 

Kasa can’t help but press her fingers to her lips, hiding a very pleased smile. She is going to rock this man’s world with her skill set it seems. 

The two of them make a fine duo and as the weeks progress he even begins to recognize her upon arrival. Though it is doubtful if he actually knows her name she finds that she doesn’t mind all that much. 

“Ah, my assistant. I’d know your silent approach anywhere.” 

It’s things like that being said that make her feel a swell of pride. This is what she should have come to Eorzea to do. She loves this kind of work so very much. 

“My mewling subordinates have requested that I put aside my personal research ‘for but a moment or two’ and shoulder a portion of the guild’s workload, even going so far as to force upon me some other alchemist’s petty task!” He scoffs and whines and huffs and puffs. Kasa finds it… endearing. A man of passion for the craft but little tolerance for the job. He’d certainly be happy elsewhere but the lack of a place to work in leaves one wanting. And is that not why she is here? Delaying her return to Limsa all the more to help him with various things. 

“It’s times like these that I curse my blood ties to the Syndicate!” 

The Au Ra jerks back to attention, knowing that if she’s not paying attention to his ranting he will notice. 

“Which, of course, brings us to this moment. It is with great relief that I entrust this matter to you.” 

She happily nods and taps at her chest. She will take care of this. She promises. And promise she does. She sees to his smaller and simpler tasks much to his pleasure. 

“Perhaps I should bestow the title of Guildmaster to you along with it’s vexing requirements but... “ He gives her a serious look, pushing the magnifiers out of his face. “Your improvement is of my utmost concern. And I am aware that as an adventurer there are things that call you away. I’m amazed you lingered this long.” 

Her eyes widen at his words and she feels a sorrowful pull at her heart. She would like to stay here though…

“We shall use this as an advantageous situation. Your skills are good but there is always room for improvement. Continue your studies in the other city-states. And return to me in good time. I demand it. I have big plans for you if you can improve in a manner that suits me. Is that clear?” 

The Au Ra nods at his words. Yes… she’ll keep practicing. Keep honing her skills. She’s good and he has admitted to this but she’s also full of raw edges from lacking a lot of proper alchemist training. Once she smooths that down they will continue. It does seem that within these stone walls there is a place for her here. So long as Severian’s patience tolerates her and-- 

She reaches for her book where the spare scrap of paper remains. This is the first time she’s ever written down anything for him. He may not even be aware that she can’t speak which would be amusing more than anything really.

_ Please don’t forget my face the next time I am here. _

He takes the paper from her and sighs heavily and exaggerated. 

“By asking me not to means that I am all the more likely to do it, assistant Kozuki.” 

He turns away as he speaks so she can’t look at his face when he says her name but… She places her hands to her chest feeling a swell of warmth. 


End file.
